International Patent Application WO2007/082939 describes a device for filling cigarette tubes with a tobacco portion. This device comprises portioning means adapted to portion a tobacco block, transport means adapted to transport the forward end of the tobacco block into a shaping chamber, separating means adapted to detach a tobacco portion from the forward end of the tobacco block transported into the shaping chamber and filling means adapted to fill a cigarette tube with the detached tobacco portion. The portioning means and the transport means are coupled such that the transport means transports the tobacco block in a number of transport steps and each transport step corresponds to one tobacco portion. Depending on the number of times the user of the device actuates the portioning means, the number of tobacco portions transported into the shaping chamber varies.
It is the object of the invention to further improve such a device with regard to filling the cigarette tubes with a substantially identical quantity of tobacco, starting from pre-portioned or non-pre-portioned tobacco material.